You're Going To Owe Me For This
by kismetkae
Summary: My Entry for the Caught With Your Pants Down contest. Edward gets himself in to a little jam and has to be bailed out. Literally! With his mind some where else entirely, he takes advantage of his all too willing best friend. And both love every minute!


**Helloooo (: Alright, so this was my entry for the _Caught With Your Pants Down_ contest for FreeWriters - (Link on my profile.) - Sadly, I didn't win, but I learned a ton and got to read a lot of really great one shots. I had a lot of fun writing it, and hope you enjoy reading it (:**

**I'd love to tell you the pairing, but well, let's just let that be a surprise (;**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Stephenie Meyers characters. They are her own creation, I'm just simply borrowing them.**

**You're Going To Owe Me For This**

**Edward's POV**

"You know Ali," I said, leaning over and lowering my voice as I pushed my shoulder into my best friend. "You're going to owe me for this. Big time."

She turned and smiled, moving toward me until she was just an inch or so from my face. "Get over it, Edward." She smirked and looked forward again. "It's not my fault you tried to schedule a date after making plans with your best friend. One night isn't going to kill you. You can go get laid tomorrow."

I rolled my eyes and glanced over at her. "What makes you think I'm only hanging out with her for that?" I asked. She laughed loudly, drawing attention from people sitting too closely. "Alice, really!" I smacked her leg, trying to shut her up.

"What color are her eyes, Edward?" she asked as she focused on the field, glancing at me from the corner of her eye when I didn't answer right away. "What is she studying? What kind of car does she drive? Does she still live with her parents?"

"How am I supposed to know all that stuff?" I cut her off. "I've only known her for a month."

She raised an eyebrow. "What is her last name, Edward?"

"Well," I said slowly, "I um-"

"How old is she?" she asked in quick persistence.

I opened my mouth to answer, but quickly shut it when I realized I didn't know the answer. She was going to bury me. "Okay." I shrugged. "So what if I don't know that stuff? I bet she doesn't know any of that about me either."

She nodded. "She might not." Then she cocked her head to the side. "Just curious, but what kind of underwear does she wear?"

I grinned and, without even thinking, I answered. "Those sexy ass boy shorts that make her butt look even more-"

"I rest my case!" she interrupted. "Admit it, Edward, you're just in it for the sex."

I looked straight ahead, avoiding her gaze any longer. "So what? I'm young, why would I want something serious right now?"

"I didn't say that you needed something serious," she argued, sitting up a bit and following number fourteen with her eyes. "But that's no reason to act like a complete man-whore. At least get to know the girls you sleep with a bit more. Maybe learn a last name here and there instead of worrying about what color panties she is going to wear."

I chuckled and turn to focus back on the game. I wasn't a big fan of soccer. I only came for Alice, and she only came to impress Jasper Hale, my roommate, who she'd had a crush on for years, ever since High School. She never liked him enough to make any sort of move on him, just hovered around giving him excuses to talk to her.

After a few moments, when I grew tired of watching them run back and forth kicking that damn ball from one end of the field to the next, I stood and mumbled to Alice that I was going to find some food. She waved me off, remaining focused on the game.

I jogged down the bleacher steps and onto the sidewalk, stepping into the small crowd and working my way towards the outdoor concession stand. I looked ahead, noticing I had fallen in step right behind a girl. Being the absolutely oversexed man I was, I couldn't stop myself from looking her backside up and down, watching as her long legs moved and her jeans clung tightly to her bottom. She shook her hips, wiggling her ass just enough to gain my complete attention.

This was my problem. I noticed girls. All girls. Alice was completely right, I slept around quite a bit. It's not that I didn't value a woman or her mind; I just couldn't help it. If a woman came on to me, why should I turn her down? It's not like I had ever used a woman strictly for sexual purposes and then left them brokenhearted, but if the connection was there, I took the opportunity. All of the girls I had ever been with understood that I wasn't ready to love anyone. It wasn't my thing. Not now at least.

As we rounded the corner, I followed behind her a few steps. When she came to a stop, my mind was too busy focusing on her ass to tell my feet to stop. I bumped right into her, knocking her forward a bit. She shrieked and turned around, looking up at me.

"Excuse you!" she snapped. When her eyes met mine, she instantly changed her mood. And I recognized her now.

I smiled down at her, grinning as she blushed slightly. "Bella."

"Edward." She smiled back at me, staring at me with those deep chocolate eyes. "I thought you were busy with your friends today?"

I nodded. "I am." Then pointed over my shoulder at the field. "My roommate plays semi-pro, and my best friend is his biggest fan."

She nodded in understanding, smiling widely. The whole story behind Bella and I was rather simple. We had known each other since high school—ninth grade to be exact—but didn't become really good friends until we both moved to Seattle for college. Long story short, we got drunk at the same Super Bowl party and woke up next to each other, completely naked. I guess you could call it breaking the ice because ever since then we'd get together every once in a while. Nothing was serious. She never asked for anything more than fun. She only came to me when she wanted a good time, and I was never one to turn down a beautiful woman. Deadly combination.

"So, where were you going?" she asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Food. I got bored sitting up there."

She nodded. "Yeah, I was actually headed out. My brother ditched me, and soccer isn't my thing."

I nodded in understanding. "I know what you mean," I said, reaching my hand and loosely linking our fingers. "I should walk you to your car. There are a lot of people here."

"Do you think I'll get lost?" she asked, narrowing her pretty little eyes at me.

I shrugged. "Anything is possible."

She held on to my hand, letting me lead her out of the crowd and off the sidewalk. I could see the parking lot ahead of me, but when I looked to my left and saw the door to the locker rooms, I had a wild idea cross my mind. I didn't even take a minute to think it over. I jerked her hand, pulling her with me as I picked up the pace and walked to the locker room. I noticed the sign was a girl, indicating the girls locker room, but I didn't care. Who was using them right now? All the teams playing today were male.

Bella followed along, staying close to my side as I pulled her into the room and shut the door. As soon as it shut, she pushed me up against the steel door and crushed her lips to mine.

"Mmm," she purred against my mouth. "I was thinking the same," Kiss. "Exact." Kiss. "Thing."

I eagerly returned the kisses, grabbing her face and holding it tightly as I shoved my tongue into her mouth. She put her hands on my chest, sliding them down my shirt slowly towards my pants. Once she reached the hem of my shirt, she played with the belt buckle for a second, then grinned against my lips and changed course, pushing her hands up under the shirt and letting her nails scratch along my stomach. I groaned in anticipation as I felt her nails digging into my skin. It wasn't rough, just enticing.

"Bella," I moaned, moving one hand to her lower back and wrapping the other around her neck, bringing her face closer. I jerked her body forward, letting her crash into me. She giggled and started kissing me quicker, with more fever. I cocked my head to the side, kissing her deeper, feeling our teeth getting close to knocking together. She let her hands roam against my chest, slowly pushing my shirt up.

"This," she whispered, tugging at it. "Has to go."

I nodded, breaking away from her just long enough to pull my shirt off my back and toss it down on the ground next to my feet. Once it was out of my hand, she shoved me back against the door again. When we both heard the door rattle, she giggled and wrapped her hands around my neck, pulling me forward. I followed like a hungry puppy, practically foaming at the mouth as she batted her long eyelashes and swiveled her hips. I knew what she could do with those hips.

I smirked as we hit the bench and reached up, putting my hands around her elbows and removing her hands from me. I reached behind her, grasping her shirt in my fists and jerked it up. She lifted her arms, allowing me to pull it off her head. Before it could even hit the ground, she dropped to her knees and started working on my belt. She quickly unbuckled it, keeping it in the loops and then she unbuttoned and unzipped me. She hooked her fingers in my pants and pulled them down, taking my boxers right down with them.

I felt the cold air hit my legs, and up a bit, making me shiver for a moment. She smiled up at me as she wrapped her hand around me. I hissed loudly, enjoying the feel of her cool hand on my warm skin. It didn't take any coaxing for me to stand tall and be completely ready for her.

She started moving her hand up and down slowly, circulating it to cover every inch. I let out a low moan of appreciation, moving my hand to her head, not pushing just hoping she'd take it one step further. She smiled up at me and shook her head. "Patience Edward Cullen."

I let my head roll back, grinning as she tightened her grip. She kept the pace slow, unknowingly teasing the fuck out of me with those fingers of hers. She would run her palm over the head a couple of times, gathering the little bit of liquid that accumulated there and wiping it down my shaft.

"Bella," I groaned again. "Faster. Please."

She obliged, quickening the pace just a tad. "Like this?" she whispered.

I nodded quickly. "Yes." Then rested my hands on her head, running my fingers through her silky hair.

I felt the intensity rise, and my fuse grew shorter as she worked her hands over me, bringing me closer and closer to exactly where I wanted to be. Then, with no warning at all, she darted her tongue out and licked at my head, sending my heart racing. My knees locked up and I unknowingly gripped a fistful of her hair. She moaned loudly and as I looked down at her, she ran her tongue over her bottom lip.

I clenched my teeth as she gave me a wicked grin and moved forward again, this time taking a couple inches into her mouth. I let my head fall back, regretting not standing against a wall or something. She rested her hands on my legs, wrapping them just behind my knees, and started working her mouth back and forth. She was slow at first, but quickly picked it up, trying to force me into her mouth further.

By now I was at my hardest, trying my best to keep my legs straight and not topple over onto my ass. Not only would it hurt, but I doubt cold concrete would do anything for my current condition. It would be all over.

"Oh," I growled, biting down on my bottom lip as I laced my finger's back into her hair, helping her move her head back and forth. Once I got her to a pace I liked, I closed my eyes and enjoyed the ride. She would occasionally scrap her teeth against my skin, sending me into an even bigger frenzy.

When she pulled away, I opened my eyes and looked down at her as she was standing up. She kept me in her hand as she turned us both and sat down on the bench. "Sorry," She apologized. "I'm not one to stay on my knees."

I smiled and nodded, pushing her down onto the bench. I didn't care if she was on her knees, or on her ass, I just knew what I wanted, and I knew I was entirely too close to what I wanted for her to stop now.

"Keep going," I breathed heavily. "Touch me Bella."

She did just as I asked, moving her hands up and down the back of my legs, then around to my shaft, taking what she couldn't fit in her mouth into her palm. Between the feel of her hot mouth and the moisture building up between her cheeks and my skin, and the sensation of her fingers moving rapidly I felt like I was going to explode any minute now.

I didn't help much that I hadn't had any action in nearly two weeks. And the last time Bella and I saw each other was almost a month ago. I know that wasn't really a long time, but it is when all you have is your hand to satisfy you. And trust me, I needed a lot of satisfying.

As I felt the pressure building, she slowed her hands and twirled her tongue just right. I gripped her hair, pleased with the sounds she made every time I tightened my fist.

She pulled her mouth off quickly, stroking her hand's faster. "You're never usually this quick," she pointed out, grinning as she licked her lips. I watched as she wiped my juice off of her bottom lip slowly. It nearly drove me insane.

"It's been a little while." I smirked, pulling her head back toward me. "Don't keep me waiting any longer please."

She laughed quietly before wrapping her lips back around me, putting her tongue back to work. She reached behind me and grabbed my ass cheeks in her hands, squeezing and pinching as I jerked forward into her mouth. She made a gagging sound, but recovered quickly and started sucking harder.

"Holy shit!" I grunted, thrusting into her mouth again. She kept her pace, taking me to the edge with that oh so talented tongue. I could honestly say I had never been with a woman quite like Isabella Swan. I never imagined the Chief's daughter—the very Chief of the small town I grew up in—would be sucking me off in a girl's locker room, during a soccer game that neither of us were interested in, with hundreds of people standing right outside. It's always the good ones that surprise you.

I felt myself twitching in her mouth and pulled her face closer, forcing another inch or so down her throat. She took it easily, sucking until I felt like she'd pull the skin right off. I groaned loudly, almost too loudly.

Before I could give her any indication I was close, I heard the door bang open behind us. Bella instantly pulled away right before I was too far gone. So everything froze. I ground my teeth together, absolutely pissed at whoever was standing behind me.

Now, I'd been caught having sex before. I've lived with my friend, of over a decade, for the last four years. And in those four years, there had been plenty of times that we had accidentally walked in on each other, and other times not so accidentally. Hey, I couldn't help it if he decided to have sex with the neighbor girl on our living room floor and I needed to piss. You have to do what you have to do. It's completely understandable. It was alright because I got him back the very next night, showing him another side of his favorite bartender that he might never have seen otherwise. But I can honestly say without any hesitation that this was the very first time I regret being caught.

"Son, do you have anything illegal on you that I should know about?" the officer questioned as he patted me down. After he allowed me to put my pant's back on, he refused to let me show him my ID, instead opting to frisk me. It was, well, awkward, to say the least. But it was safe to say that as soon as he touched my leg, all my problems disappeared. Unfortunately, they didn't go away quite the way I would have liked.

I shook my head. "No, sir."

He nodded and stopped touching me. He grabbed the cuffs that hooked my wrists together and tugged gently, but forcefully, leading me out of the room. I ducked my head down as he led me through the small crowd that had formed, and prayed the whole way to the car that Alice hadn't seen anything.

When we reached the parking lot, he led me to his car and stood me against the trunk. "You're not arresting her, are you?" I asked, jerking my head towards the other officer talking to Bella.

He nodded slowly. "Public sex is illegal, especially on school grounds. You're both just lucky that it's not during hours, or that would have been a whole new round of charges."

"But it was my fault." I began. "She was only there because I took her there. It was all my idea."

He gave me a weak smile. "It's nice that you're trying to be a gentleman, but she's just as much to blame as you are. I can talk to the officer that has her, but that doesn't always mean the charges will change." Then he opened the door. I sighed as he helped me sit down on the backseat. Before he shut the door, he leaned down, assuring me further, "To be honest with you, they will probably be easier on her. Her bail won't be that much and she'll be out in no time." He smiled.

"And me?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Depends on how easy on you make this."

I nodded and sat back.

"You get one phone call," the older officer behind the desk started to explain, "if no one answers and you are unable to reach anyone you will be given another phone call an hour from now. Bail cannot be posted until you are booked and or charged. And then, upon your release, your charges will be discussed." She licked her finger unattractively, and sifted through the paper work in front of her. "As it looks right now, you're bail is two-fifty and you will have no pending charges. But that," she said, looking over the rim of her purple glasses at me, "is subject to change."

I nodded, rolling my eyes as she pushed the old phone forward. I had no other choice, I had to dial the one number I knew I shouldn't. I couldn't call my parents, they'd flip out. And I doubt they would wire the money. Even if they did, who would go pick it up? I couldn't call Jasper, because he would be still be at the game. I obviously couldn't call Bella, even though they had released her fifteen minutes ago. I figured that would be the most awkward conversation I'd had all week.

"Hello?" The small voice at the other end of the receiver finally picked up.

I pinched the bridge of my nose between my index finger and thumb, taking a deep breath before opening my mouth to speak. "Can I ask a huge favor?"

"Edward," she sighed in relief, "where are you?"

"Um, I'm uh," I stuttered, closing my eyes tightly. "I need you to come down to the county jail with some money. I kind of, well, got-"

"Arrested?" she shouted into the phone. "What the hell were you doing?"

I shook my head. "Please don't ask. Just come down here quickly. Preferably with about two hundred and fifty dollars in tow."

Twenty minutes later she showed up, envelope in hand. She stared at me, crossing her arms over her chest angrily.

"You're bail has been posted Mr. Cullen," the arresting officer stated as he unlocked the steel door and pulled it open. "You're free to go."

I smiled weakly, standing up to walk out of the room. As soon as I reached Alice, she narrowed her eyes at me and reached out to slap my arm. "What the hell were you thinking?"

The cop walked out behind us, trying to stifle a laugh the whole time as Alice lectured on and on about how I was going to pay the money back and how I ruined her night. She was furious with me.

"I'm sorry, Ali," I apologized, looking over at her as we sat in her car.

She glared at me. "Sorry? Jasper had asked me to meet him in the parking lot after the game. But no, I couldn't be there because I was too busy withdrawing money from my bank account to bail out my idiot of a best friend. What were you doing anyway?" she huffed. "You said you were going for food, not to work on your criminal record."

I tried not to laugh, knowing she wasn't finding this funny in the least. "I kind of, well, got caught."

She raised an eyebrow. "Caught? Doing what exactly? Holding up a vending machine?"

"Uh," I started, swallowing hard, trying to find the right words to say. "I kinda got caught with my pants down..."

"Pants down?" she repeated it, as if she didn't quite believe where this was going. "Where exactly?"

"In the girls locker room," I said slowly, quietly. "With Bella."

"With Bella?" she questioned, sounding slightly shocked. "Oh my god, Edward!" she yelled at me. "You couldn't wait for one night!" Then she reached over, slapping at me again. "I tell you one night! You cannot wait take one freaking day and spend some time with your friends."

I nodded. "I know, Ali, I'm sorry. Really," I apologized again as I reached over for her hand. "I am. I was supposed to be spending the day with you, and I'm sorry about that. I'm sorry for ruining your potential night with Jasper, and I'm sorry that you had to bail me out. I'll pay you back, and I promise, I'll explain to Jasper myself what happened."

She looked at me, the anger slowly melting away. She sighed loudly, "How do you do it Edward?"

I smiled gently. "Make you forgive me?"

"Maybe." She shrugged, trying not to smile. "You know Edward," she said, leaning closer as we stopped in the driveway, "you're going to owe me for this. Big! Huge!"

I laughed, nodding my head. "I know. And I'll make it up to you, I promise."

She nodded again. "You're damn right you're going to. This is ten times worse than what I made you do. You're lucky I didn't make you walk home."

"You wouldn't," I said, climbing out of the car and leaning on the door, looking across at her. I smiled as her head barely cleared the top of the car.

I followed her into the building and up the stairs to her apartment, and then walked inside with her. She headed straight to her room to change out of the soccer jersey as I sat down at the computer beginning phase one of my 'make it up to Alice plan". I logged into my bank account and before she was finished changing, I had the money wired back to her account.

"What are you doing?" she questioned as she walked over and peaked over my shoulder.

I turned around quickly, taking her into my arms and pulling her down on my lap. She giggled, turning on my lap and facing the computer. She clicked around the page, then turned to look over her shoulder, giving me a quick thank you, before turning back to the screen.

"You're welcome," I said as I lay my chin on her shoulder, watching what she was doing.

As she sat there, navigating her way through her Facebook page—doing whatever she did on that thing—she kept wiggling her hips, trying to get comfortable. Every once in a while she would lift her butt up, then sit back down. And every time she did that, I felt a stirring in my stomach. At first, I was shocked, completely taken aback that Alice was evoking such feelings in my body. But the more excited I got, the more I started to find excuses. I simply blamed it on the fact that Bella and I never finished, and I was kind of left hanging. Though being arrested and patted down by a middle-aged man put a temporary halt to my little problem, it didn't make it go away completely. I wasn't that lucky.

I sat back in the chair, taking small, but deep breaths. I'd never had to try to stop myself from getting excited, I've always just let it happen. But now, with my best friend sitting on my lap, I couldn't do that. She hadn't given me a hard-on since I was thirteen and we spent two weeks together in Florida. The majority of our time was spent at the beach, which resulted in me seeing Alice's quickly developing body in a two piece. I was stumbling upon new physical feelings, and she was hot. It happened.

"Edward, are you alright?" Alice asked, turning slightly, unconsciously rubbing her ass against my crotch even more.

I nodded, leaning my head back up. "I'm fine, I uh,"

"Oh!" she squealed quietly as I felt her hop up a bit. She moved over to my let, sitting on my knee. "I'm sorry."

I shook my head, moving forward and wrapping an arm around her. "It's fine."

"So you and Bella. . ." She trailed off, smirking.

I shook my head slowly. "I was this close," I exhaled loudly, lifting my hand and putting my index finger and thumb an inch apart, "this fucking close!"

"Wow, your life must suck right now," she said, laughing. And then she wiggled her ass slightly.

Even though she was on my knee, the movement sent shock waves through my lower body, sending all the right signals to all the right places. Causing all the right reactions. Except that it didn't feel the same as it always did.

"Alice," I scolded, moving to stand up. As I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her up with me, her body rubbed against mine causing me to shiver involuntarily. I took another deep breath, trying to clear my head before it was too late. "You're being none too kind to me."

Giggling and rubbing herself against my hips, she asked, "Your point?" Then she spun out of my arms and walked across the living room to the couch. "I'm not the horny one left to take care of himself. I guess instead of having a date with Bella, you will be having a date with your hand."

I smirked, shaking my head.

Alice and I had been friends for longer then I can remember. Our parents went to High School together and after they all graduated from college, her parents returned to the same small town they all grew up in. It took six more years for mine to return. By then, I was close to my fourth birthday and Alice was trailing behind by only a year. They claim we became instant friends. Mud pies, play dates, all of that cliched sappy shit.

The point is, I've known Alice for a very long time. She was my best friend growing up, and continued to be my best friend to this very day. I'd be lying if I said I never thought of her that way because, well, I was a fresh pubescent teen boy at some point, but I'd never actually thought of going through with anything.

Until now.

I walked over to the couch, standing right behind where the sat, flipping through the channels quickly. "You know," I whispered, leaning down to place my lips just inches from her ear, "maybe I don't have to take care of myself."

She turned her head just slightly, letting her cheek brush my lips. "Not a chance Cullen." She laughed, looking away.

I moved forward, grazing my lips across the skin of her neck. I listened as her breathing hitched and saw her shiver. "Not a chance, huh?"

She slowly shook her head, but didn't make any attempt to move away from me. I brought my arms up, placing my hands on her shoulders and gently massaging the suddenly tight muscles. "Edward," she sighed, leaning her head back.

"Relax Ali," I whispered. I moved my lips to her cheek, gently kissing her skin, urging her to loosen up a little.

In a snap, she lunged forward, jumping up off the couch and standing just on the other side of it. "Edward," she whispered, "what are you doing?"

I stood up straight, "I don't know. But let's face it. I have a problem, and I'm horny as hell. And you," I declared, gesturing my hand down her slim body, "well, you're hot, Ali. You know that. Sorry if I'm not thinking too clearly right now, but I kind of have too much blood where it shouldn't be."

She shook her head, mumbling that she couldn't act this way with me. She spoke quietly, mainly to herself. "No," she whispered, looking away from me again.

"But think about it," I coaxed, moving around the couch to stand next to her. I stopped at the arm, giving her at least three feet between us and prepared myself to give her the lamest excuse I had. "I know your last name," I stated, "I know that you have the most beautiful clear blue eyes I have ever seen. You're studying interior design, and you drive the same car your parents bought you for your sixteenth birthday. Even after secretly whining to me that it wasn't quite what you wanted. You haven't lived with your parents since you moved in with me after High School." I grinned as she rolled her eyes, continuing on. "And you're about to celebrate your twenty-second birthday in two weeks. Does that cover it?"

She shook her head, standing up. Her facial expression changed as she narrowed her eyes at me playfully and asked, "What kind of underwear do I wear?"

I smiled widely, reaching forward and grabbing her hip, jerking her forward and into my arms. "Let's find out," I answered.

She nodded slowly as I stroked my finger over her cheek, brushing her dark hair from her face. "No kissing," she whispered. I nodded in agreement, instead kissing her forehead and working my hands around her waist to the back of her shirt. I slowly peeled it up and she lifted her arms, allowing me to pull it over her head. I took a moment to let my eyes roam down her body. She was petite, very tiny compared to me, and her body structure fit her perfectly.

I moved my hands down, tentatively laying them on her chest right above her breasts. I quickly let go of every emotional feeling I had for Alice and let my body take over. She sucked in a deep breath as I let them fall down slowly, gently grabbing her in my palms. In an instant, I was back and in full force. I felt the straining against my pants and groaned quietly.

She seemed to know what my problem was and cupped her hand over the tight tent in my jeans. She was hesitant at first, almost scared. I could see it in her eyes, and it made me feel worried.

"Ali," I spoke quietly, reluctantly removing my hands from her chest and reaching down to grab hers from my pants. "We don't have to. If it's too weird, we can stop."

She nodded. "I know." Then she grinned. "But I don't think I want to."

And before I could say anything else, she lowered herself to her knees and I was having my belt unbuckled for the second time today. She was a bit slower, probably because of her trembling hands, but she was no less eager about it. She jerked my pants down quickly and I stepped out of them, letting her push them aside. She didn't waste any time taking my engorged member in her hands, fondling me and twisting and turning her hands until I felt the all too familiar feeling return, knocking into me at full speed.

Note to self, premature ejaculation is never the way to convince your best friend you're doing the right thing by sleeping together.

Although I was ready, almost too ready, I tried my best to hold myself off as she took me into her mouth. The warmth of her tongue sliding against my most sensitive area sent shock waves down my spine and my knees buckled. I reached behind me, grabbing the arm rest just in time.

"Not so steady on your feet, are you?" Alice giggled, stroking her finger along the underside.

I shook my head, backing up just a little and plopping down on the couch. "Not today," I groaned. And with a smile I urged her to proceed. I wasn't above begging, and I might have done just that, had she not continued.

She scooted closer to the couch and rested her hands on my legs as she licked and sucked the head. The suction she created with her cheeks threatened to turn me inside out.

"Oh, my God Ali!" I whined, putting my hands on the back of her head. She quickly reached up, grabbing them out of her hair and pinning them against the couch cushion, silently signaling I was not to touch her head.

"Are you close?" she asked, replacing her mouth with her small hands. I nodded, biting down on my lip harder than I intended. "Good." She smirked, standing up in front of me.

I nearly jumped out of my skin. "Alice Mary! I will hurt you, severely," I threatened, as she giggled and moved to straddle my legs. I could tell her nerves were settling down as she allowed her physical urge to take over.

"I need to make sure I'm getting something out of this, you know."

I nodded quickly. "You want something?" I asked, rubbing my hands up and down her smooth skin, around her back to the clasp of her bra. I flicked it quickly with my thumb, sending both ends flying off. She gasped as the strap loosened and fell off her shoulders. I removed it, flinging it to the ground. "I'll give you something," I assured.

She squealed as I twisted us quickly, plunging her down to the couch and pinning her under me. I situated myself above her, staring at her heaving body beneath me. Her chest rose and fell quickly. Her nipples were rock hard, protruding immensely as the cold air hit her flushed skin. I moved my face down, taking the left pebbled nipple into my mouth. She gasped loudly, instantly grabbing the back of my head. To mimic what she had done to me just moments ago, I reached up and grabbed her hands, grasping them in one fist and slamming them against the cushion above her head.

I shook my head as she wiggled, grinding her hips against my bare skin. Her jeans were rough, and yet another reminder that she had on way too much clothing. But before I could focus on her pants, I turned back to the task at hand.

I took her breast back in my mouth, sucking noisily as I wandered my hand down her side, over her goose-bumped flesh. She lifted her upper body, arching it against mine.

As I switched nipples, I rubbed my hand roughly over her lower abdomen, causing her to grunt and groan.

I smiled against her, gently biting down on her sensitive skin. She moaned again, arching her back even more, shoving her breast in my mouth.

And just like that, I was done teasing. I moved back on my knees, letting go of the hands I had pinned above her head and instantly moving them to her button. In record time, I had her pants undone and half way down her legs. I moved to the side so she could kick them off the rest of the way.

"I guess that answers the question," I teased, moving slowly to cup her molten hot, barely covered, core. Her tiny bikini cut panties rode dangerously low on her hips, with only inches of fabric separating her sex from my eyes.

I looked up at her face, looking for any indication that I shouldn't proceed. When she smiled at me, I took that as my cue and hooked my fingers in her underwear and slowly, agonizingly so, pulled them down. I saw the moisture that had built up in the center, saw the wet patch she left on the light pink briefs.

"Oh, Edward," she moaned, throwing her head back. I watched her as she reached up to grope her own breasts. "Lick me! Please Edward."

Urgent to please her, I bent down and dragged my wet tongue alone the inside of her leg. She nearly jumped off the couch as I made contact, screaming out loudly. As I looked up between her legs, I saw her cover her face with her arm, pushing her head into the cushion. Her other hand continued to work on her nipples, taking turns moving back and forth to tweak and pull until it appeared they could cut a panel of glass into just shards.

I laid my tongue flat against her center, slowly dragging it upwards. She gasped and jerked her hips up, shoving herself into my mouth. Her taste was magnificent. She was sweet, with a slight tang, just like her attitude. She lifted her legs up, bending them at the knees and rested them on my shoulders.

"Oh my," she moaned loudly, "God! Edward!"

I dragged my tongue along her folds once again, inhaling deeply as I went up. My head filled with her aroma and just like that, all thoughts of us being just friends, disappeared. Right in front of my eyes, she became this wanton woman laying before me, begging me to lick and suck her inside out.

So I obliged.

I swiped my tongue along her lips once again before going full force on her. I attached my lips to her, recreating much the same suction she had done on me just moments ago. I worked my tongue for her, listening to her grunt and groan, tilting her head back every once in a while. When I felt like she was close, I removed my mouth from her, taking one last swipe. She growled at me to continue.

"My, my, Miss Brandon," I clucked as I moved up her body, rubbing my hands up her small frame, along her hips and into the dip of her side. I rested myself beside her. "I don't think I've ever seen this side of you."

She looked me in the eye and sighed heavily. "If you don't finish what you started you're going to see a completely different side of me that you will wish you had never seen at all."

I chuckled, leaning down and kissing her neck, trying to calm her down. "Yes ma'am," I whispered, trailing my hand's back down her body, lightly dragging my fingertips along her skin, over her hip bones and to the center of her lower stomach. She arched her bottom up, silently begging me to touch her again.

I dragged my hand down further, dipping them between her slippery lips and into the hot liquid building up. She gasped as I pushed two fingers into her quickly, immediately pumping them in and out with a brute force I wasn't even used to. She started to jerk around on the couch, thrashing her upper body from side to side as she hollered out.

"Edward! Oh my fucking God!" she screamed out, "Yes, harder!"

I ducked my head to her chest, shoving my fingers in harder and faster. She squealed as I took her nipple in my mouth, sucking and biting in rhythm with my fingers.

I felt her juices building up, squishing out around my fingers as she came hard, screaming out my name as her body trembled. I kept going, only slowing down the tiniest bit. I felt one of her hands grip my arm, grasping it tightly and saw the other one grabbing hold of the couch cushion for leverage. Her face contorted as she held her breath and clenched her teeth together tightly.

The sweat was building up on her forehead, rolling down the sides of her face in small droplets. I continued to assault her breasts, no doubt leaving a mark that she would probably give me hell for later.

"Holy shit!" she yelled, reaching down and grabbing my hand. "I can't!" She started to shake her head. "Oh, no more! Edward!"

With one final thrust on my part, and a final scream on hers, she came again, in quick repetition, groaning hungrily. I grinned as I watched her face twist in pure pleasure, her teeth sinking into her plump bottom lip, biting her flesh. Her eyes were closed tightly, her forehead wrinkled.

I pulled my fingers out, rubbing them against her hyper-sensitive clit just once more before dragging them up her body, leaving a wet trail all the way up to the crevice between her breasts.

"Ali," I breathed, licking a circle around her still rock hard nipple. "Open your eyes, sweetheart."

She shook her head. "Where in the world," she panted. "Did you." Deep breath. "Learn that?"

I chuckled as I kissed her ear and wrapped my hand around her hip, pulling her onto her side to rest next to me. Her chest rose and fell quickly. Her breathing was labored and uneven. I could tell she was trying to take deep breaths, but it just wasn't possible.

"Ali," I soothed her, nuzzling my head into the crook of her neck, "breath."

We both laughed quietly as she recovered. "Holy shit, Edward," she whispered against the top of my head, gently stroking her fingers through the tousled locks.

"Geez Alice," I breathed, looking up at her, "I know I'm good, but damn girl, don't pass out on me!"

She laughed loudly, rolling herself over and on top of me. "Don't get a big head Cullen," she scolded, pushing down on my chest.

She couldn't have weighed more than a buck twenty, soaking wet, so it didn't hurt quite the way she intended it to. But she continued to push down.

"You think you're that good?"

I nodded. "I know I'm that good."

She shook her head at me. "Well prove it."

As she stared down at me, her eyes grew hungry once again and she started rubbing her crotch against my temporarily forgotten, but not deflated in the least, manhood. She rubbed herself up and down, grinding roughly into me. She pushed against my chest some more, giving herself some help, as I watched her shoulder length hair fall forward. She grinned as she tilted her head back, exposing her neck as much as she could.

"Hold on," I said, reaching up to grab hold of her hips, hesitantly halting her movements. She looked down at me. "Are you sure?" I asked.

She nodded slowly. "I can't stop now. And besides," She assured, "even if I could, I wouldn't."

I grinned egotistically. "Told you I'm that good."

"Edward!" She scolded me, slapping at my chest. "We're too far gone to stop now. If we do, it will only result in us wondering how it could have been and wanting to do it again." She spoke quietly, slowly shrugging her shoulders, then leaned down, purring smoothly against my collarbone. "Let's face it, if you don't screw my brains out now, you will just have to do it later."

I swallowed hard. "Good point." Then I let go of her hips, allowing her to continue her movements. "Please, god please, continue then."

She smiled, leaning forward a bit and lifting her hips. As she came back down, she positioned herself just right and engulfed herself around me, taking almost every inch in the first drop. Her mouth flew open, but no sound came out. She just closed her eyes and started moving immediately, not wasting a second.

I just stared at her as her breasts heaved up and down with her harsh breathing. She worked herself on me, dipping as low as she could before slowly rolling her hips back up, teasing me til I was at the end of my rope. I felt the pressure, and I knew the feeling. I was about to come, and I was nowhere near ready for this little adventure to come to an end. I let her continue her movements for a couple minutes, switching my gaze from her bouncing breasts and her rolling hips.

I let out a guttural moan as she raked her finger nails down my chest, leaving crimson red marks in their trail. In return, I reached down and grabbed her ass tightly, helping her work her hips quicker.

Before long, I needed to switch positions, calm down for a second so I could gather my thoughts and hopefully continue longer than my body planned. Between Bella's earlier teasing, and Alice working her body like a true goddess, I was damned from the very beginning. I wasn't so sure if I was going to be able to hold myself off, but fuck me if I wasn't going to try.

"Ali," I grunted, gripping her waist. "Up!"

She let herself drop down once more, much harder than all the other times, then slowly drug herself back up. She threw her leg over mine, kneeling on the couch beside me. I hastily jumped up, grabbed her torso and practically threw her over the couch. She caught herself, grabbing onto the back of it, and holding herself up for me. She shoved her ass out as she arched her back, and then wiggled it back and forth a couple times, inviting me to continue.

I didn't disappoint. I lunged forward, shoving myself back into her warmth, enveloping myself inside her tight core. I pushed until I was fully inside her, leaving nothing outside.

She gripped the couch, holding tightly as I plunged in and out. The sound of our slapping sweaty skin hitting together was enough to drive a man crazy. It was enough to drive me crazy.

Plan B was out the window. I wasn't going to last at all. I gripped her hips, digging my hands into her flesh as I pounded into her. Her screams and moans urged me on, begging me to bring her over the edge with me.

"Oh! Edward! Oh yes!" she screamed. She sucked in a deep breath, ducking her head to rest against the back cushion. "Oh God!" she panted with each thrust, huffing each time I bottomed out.

"Come on, Ali," I growled at her, gritting my teeth. "Come with me please."

She tossed her head back as I gazed down at her, watching her back move up and down, jerking with each shove. Her ass rippled, the flesh bouncing against mine each time she came flying back. I watched as she dug her face into the fabric, listening to her muffled screams of pleasure.

I could tell she was so close, but I wasn't sure if she was quite ready to explode, as I was. So, to make sure, I removed one hand from her hip, still guiding her with the other, and reached around her body to stroke my fingers against her sopping wet center. She was literally dripping. I had barely placed my hand on her skin, and she started to shake, convulsing with her third orgasm of the day.

"Shit!" she yelled, pushing herself back onto me harder. "More!"

I rolled my head back, feeling the ache in my legs and the pounding in my chest jump in sync with the pounding of our bodies. I hadn't even paid any attention to my legs shaking until I felt the pressure release. Without any warning, I shot load after load into my best friend, taking just a split-second to thank my lucky stars I knew she was clean and on birth control. She screamed again, letting out a shout that the neighbors most likely heard through the not-so-thick apartment walls.

She continued to tremble under me as I finished releasing, sighing in relief as the pressure finally faded. I pulled out slowly, leaving about an inch inside her, and then pushed back up into her even slower. I repeated this another couple times, listening to her as she moaned my name, panting heavily as she tried to regain her composure.

Before my legs gave out, I wrapped my arms around her and collapsed sideways onto the sofa, laying her on top of me.

I held her tightly as she shook, smoothing my hands over her stomach, careful to stay away from her overly sensitive sex. I let my hands roam upwards, tenderly groping her breasts as they rapidly jerked up and down, swaying slightly with the motion.

"Edward," she panted. "I can't." She sighed, trying to catch her breath. "Breath."

I laughed. "So I guess sex with your best friend isn't so bad after all?"

She giggled, rolling over onto her side and letting me fall out of her. I held on to her tightly as she shook her head. "So arrogant," she chided.

I shrugged. "But you loved it."

She smiled, stretching up to kiss my cheek. "And so did you. If I had known you were that amazing I could have used you long before now," She giggled.

Wiggling my eyebrows at her and grinning ear to ear, I nodded. "Keep that in mind, Ali."

"Whatever," she retorted, jumping off of me and standing up straight. She wobbled a bit, swaying back and forth for a second before she was able to gain her footing. After a moment she walked around the couch, grabbing her shirt up and throwing it on quickly. After grabbing her pants, she started heading toward her bedroom. Before she reached the door, she turned around, pointing her finger at me as she slowly walked back. "Oh, and by the way-"

"Knock. Knock," someone said. We both looked over as the front door was cracked open. Jasper stuck his head inside the door. "Sorry," he apologized, "I called a few times, but no one-" He gasped as he looked over at Alice.

"No!" Alice shrieked, hurrying to place her jeans in front of her. She stood frozen for a second before she turned and rushed into the room, slamming the door behind her.

I broke out into laughter. Between the look on her face, and the look on his, I couldn't help it.

"Oh my God," he whispered as he started to exit the apartment.

"Jasper!" I hollered after him, reaching over for my boxers. I pulled them out of my pants and put my feet into them, pulling them up my legs. "It's fine."

He turned and shut the door. "You and her?" He questioned, "but I thought you were just friends?"

I nodded. "We are," I said, shrugging. "It's kind of a long story actually."

He held his hands up. "I don't want to know."

"You know, I'd be willing to bet she'd still be up for going out to dinner sometime." I reassured him, walking around the couch gathering our clothing. I glanced at him as he fought a smile.

"You're something else, Cullen," he chided.

I walked over to her door, gently knocking before pressing my ear against it.

"Go away!" she wailed.

I shook my head and turned the knob, barely opening the door as I squeezed myself inside. I looked over and saw her sitting on the bed, a fresh pair of sweatpants covering her ass. I grinned at her. "Hey Alice."

She looked over, acknowledging I was in the room. "What?"

I smirked. "Now who's been caught with their pants down?"

**So? Did it surprise you?**

**I know Edward was a bit narcissistic, little overly sex-driven, and quite frankly an asshole, but that's just how he was written. I'm a firm believer that my characters do a very amazing job at writing themselves, and that's how I felt about Edward. He practically wrote himself that way. I was just in charge of pressing the keys. A lot of people didn't enjoy how he was portrayed, and were kind of pissed that he was being such a 'man-whore' but in the end I think it payed off and he turned out sexy as hell! Admit it, you loved him (:**

**Thank you to the people that voted for me and I'm definitely looking forward to another contest (:  
**


End file.
